


I keep pushing you away but my love for you still grows

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: "So let me get this straight…" Marcus spoke up. "You need to bring Nico on a family weekend and convince everyone you are courting?" He summarized. Kevin groaned."Yes." He sighed. "But he'll never agree to it."Or, through misunderstandings, Omega!Kevin needs to pretend to be courting Alpha!Nico at a family event.
Relationships: Marcus Ericsson/Charles Leclerc, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Comments: 22
Kudos: 169





	1. The lie

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some aob, and fake relationships - so I combined the two!
> 
> One or 2 more chapters to fo, let me know what you'd like to see!
> 
> (Note: technically speaking I think Kevin's parents are divorced and Luca is his half-brother - but for the sake of over complications I altered it a little)

Kevin huffed impatiently, hand tapping on his leg as he listened to his aunt drone on and on on the other side of the phone.

"...really Kevin you know it would look bad for my reputation if you again show up without a Mate! That independent Omega business of yours was cute when you were a teenager, but it is starting to hurt your family now and I will not-" his aunt ranted on and on.

"I'm courting an Alpha." Kevin lied, the words falling over his lips before he could stop them. His aunt stayed quiet for a moment.

"You are? Why did I not hear of this?" She gasped. Kevin sighed.

"I… He's a driver too. It's only recent and we don't want it to hurt our careers." He blurted out. His aunt made a noise in understanding.

"Well, which one is it?" She asked eagerly. "Is it that handsome blonde Alpha?" She added. Kevin frowned, unsure who she meant.

"Yes." He decided on saying. His aunt practically squealed. 

"Oh honey I'm so glad! He seems like a good, strong Mate, someone to keep you in check." She decided. Kevin almost growled. He did not need anyone to keep him in check. 

"Well I'll see you and Nico in two weeks then, t the family dinner." His aunt interrupted his thoughts. Kevin paled and fumbled to keep from dropping his phone. 

"N-nico? No auntie, I-" he tried. His aunt gutted at him.

"No need to be nervous. A good Alpha will always be welcomed into our family." She said firmly. "I expect you here at noon. Don't be late." And she promptly hung up the phone.

Kevin sat completely still for a moment. He had figured that by 'that blonde Alpha', his aunt had meant Marcus, who he was photographed with frequently. But no, his aunt had decided on picking the one Alpha he couldn't stand. Kevin called Marcus anyways, needing his friend's advice.

"Hi Kev, how are you?" The cheery man spoke up, and by god how Kev wished it had been him he had to ask to go to the family party with. 

"I need your help Marcus." Kevin muttered. Marcus let out a worried growl and Kevin could instantly hear Charles snuggling closer to him, the Omega muttering something to Marcus. 

"Put me on speaker." He sighed. Marcus fiddled around with the phone a little.

"Bonjour Kevin." Charles called our sleepily. Kevin just hummed a little in answer. The two of them weren't very close, and only recently started building up a friendship after Charles had bonded with Marcus, who coincidentally was Kevin's best and only friend around the Paddock.

"What's the matter darling?" Marcus asked worriedly as Kevin met out a deep sigh.

"I need to go to my aunt's family party next week." He explained. Marcus growled instantly. He had heard about Kevin's aunt before, and did not approve of the way she treated him based on his Omega status. Kevin smiled lightly as he heard Charles cooe and nuzzle Marcus's cheek to calm him down. They were a good fit, he had to give them that much.

"Did she give you shit again? I swear-" Marcus started. 

"I told her I was courting an Alpha." Kevin interrupted. Marcus fell quiet, before humming in approval.

"Might shut her up." He agreed. Kevin let out a frustrated noise.

"She wants me to bring him to the weekend." He mumbled. Charles let out an uncomfortable whine.

"Did you say it was Marcus? I mean I understand, and he'd be allowed to go, but it would make me very uncomfortable if Marcus smelled like yo-" the young Omega rambled. Kevin let out a calming rumble.

"I thought she meant Marcus when she described the alpha she thought I was with. But she meant Nico." He sighed. Both Marcus and Charles fell quiet now.

"So let me get this straight…" Marcus spoke up. "You need to bring Nico on a family weekend and convince everyone you are courting?" He summarized. Kevin groaned.

"Yes." He sighed. "But he'll never agree to it." He added. Marcus hummed.

"Let me call Daniel, I'm sure he can talk some sense into him. Alphas should help Omegas." He said decidedly. Kevin hissed.

"I'm not some damsel in distress." He grumbled. Marcus sighed.

"Do you want me to help you?" He said rather sternly. Kevin whimpered in apology.

"Yes, please." He muttered. Marcus hummed.

"I'll call you back later." He said. 

"Thank you." Kevin sighed.

"Good luck Kevin!" Charles said. Kevin smiled lightly to himself.

"Thanks little one."

~~~~

An hour later, Kevin's phone rang again and he picked up without checking the screen.

"Marcus? Did you talk to him?" He asked anxiously. He heard a gentle chuckle on the other side of the line.

"I'm not Marcus, darling." The voice chuckled. "You're talking to your pretend Mate." The voice added. Kevin tensed.

"Nico?" He asked. Nico hummed. 

"Marcus and Daniel both called me, explaining what was going on. I want to help you." He said.

"Because I'm a weak Omega and Alphas need to protect me?" He sighed. Nico hummed.

"No. Because I think your aunt is a bitch and you deserve to see your family without the pressure of not being Mated." He said simply. Kevin felt a hint of pleasure in his stomach at how kind the Alpha was to him but quickly pushed it away.

"Thank you." He managed to say. Nico hummed.

"I'll be around next week. To discuss everything." Nico decided. "Meanwhile I suppose you better tell your parents too." He added. Kevin found himself agreeing instantly to the Alpha's words.

"Nico I…" he sighed uncomfortably. "Thank you." He said. Nico hummed.

"I'll see you next week, my pretend Omega."

~~~

Kevin's parents were not surprised when Kevin told them he was courting Nico, something which annoyed Kevin deeply.

"We always thought the fights came from attraction." His mother said. "You are a bit stubborn, and he was good enough not to rein you in." Kevin was ready to protest but instead smiled and let his mother kiss his forehead.

"We want to meet him." His father said. Kevin smiled tightly.

"He will come to the family weekend. Auntie demanded it." He muttered. His father smiled in approval and his mother gasped excitedly. Luca came wandering in, seeming curious what the source of his parent's excitement was. Kevin smiled and drew his brother onto his lap, hugging him tightly.

He had missed the little one. 

Luca protested a little at being treated like a baby, but then cuddled back with a huff. His mother sighed. Kevin gave her a pointed look.

"If you start about grandchildren I will leave." He warned. His mother huffed and wandered off. His father sighed.

"Does he treat you right?" He asked. Kevin thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

"Yes."

~~~

Nico visited Kevin a week before the family weekend. Kevin was nervous about the Alpha visiting his apartment, and had spent days cleaning and organising everything. He was mad at his instincts for wanting to make a good impression on the Alpha but simply could not help it.

When Nico knocked on the door, Kevin was instantly flustered and had to take a quick moment to calm himself before opening the door.

"Hi." He said awkwardly. Nico grinned back.

"Hello." He answered. Kevin stumbled back a little to let Nico past. The Alpha walked into the apartment and hummed, not speaking for a moment. Kevin twitched uncomfortable, thinking there was something about the apartment that was not to the Alpha's liking.

"Very nice." Nico said eventually, eyes still scanning the area. Kevin couldn't help but smile. Nico turned and sighed.

"So, I think we have a lot to discuss." He sighed. Kevin nodded and pointed him to the sofa while he sat on a chair to increase the distance between them.

"I'm sorry about all of this." He started. "I'm not one for lying. But I just couldn't take it any longer." He sighed. Nico hummed.

"I understand." He said. "But, how do you want to do this? We have no Marks, so lying will be challenging." He said.

"I just said we were courting. So a little.bit of scenting and the likes will be enough to fool them." Kevin explained.

"Did you lie to your parents too?" Nico asked curiously. Kevin nodded, looking away.

"I don't think they'd approve of me lying to my aunt." He muttered. Nico hummed.

"Very well." He nodded. "Now, how about we start with the scenting now? So it won't be to abrupt when you suddenly smell like me next week." He decided. Kevin blushed but then moved to sit on the sofa next to Nico. He never really let Alphas scent him, except maybe to few people he was closest too, and he would have never expected Nico to be running his nose over his neck and shoulder.

It was odd, the intimacy making Kevin tremble as Nico rumbled and continued to thoroughly scent him. Kevin gasped when Nico's teeth dragged over his sensitive skin, the Alpha growling and pulling him closer.

"Sorry, got carried away." Nico muttered in the crook of his neck. Kevin whimpered and bared his neck even more. 

"Now now, don't forget to scent me too honey." Nico purred teasingly. Kevin swallowed thickly but leaned in, nuzzling into the crook of Nico's neck. The Alpha smelled so good already, but even better when their scents mingled.

"That's it." Nico grumbled encouragingly, fingers curling in the short hairs near the nape of Kevin's neck and tugging them lightly. Kevin protested slightly, teeth bared at the gesture. Nico tutted and let the Omega pull away.

"You know it's going to be weird when you react like that to me around my family?" He sighed. Kevin shakily.

"I will behave then." He grumbled. "But not now." He added stubbornly. He tried to ignore the fond smile on Nico's lips.

"I'll be here Friday morning to pick you up." He decided. Kevin refused to look at him any longer when Nico moved back to the front door.

"Thanks, Nico." Kevin muttered  
Nico looked over his shoulder.

"No problem at all."

~~~

Kevin awkwardly held on to Nico's hand as the two of them made their way over to Kevin's aunt's mansion. The Alpha seemed more confident than he felt, humming contentedly under his breath as Kevin rang the doorbell. 

Kevin's aunt, a short, stocky Beta lady, opened the door and instantly kissed both Kevin's cheeks in greeting, before focusing on Nico.

"Welcome, come in!" She said, eying Nico appreciatively as the Alpha handed him the bottle of wine he had brought.

"You found yourself a caring one." His aunt told Kevin. Kevin plastered on a fake smile and cuddled in under Nico's arm a little more, nosing his shoulder.

"I know." He answered, feeling a low rumble emit from Nico's chest. Kevin's aunt nodded firmly and gestured them to follow. Nico took both his and Kevin's suitcase and followed, Kevin trailing behind him with a blush on his face. 

The room assigned to them was spacious, with a fluffy bed and a large ensuite bathroom. Nico nodded approvingly and put the suitcases in the corner, before tugging Kevin in under his shoulder. 

"We will be comfortable here, hmm?" He purred, nosing Kevin's neck suggestively. Kevin gasped a little and jerked away, and his aunt seemed to think it was just "new Mates nerves".

"I'll leave you two to get settled. Dinner is at 7." She said, moving to the door. "Enjoy." She added, winking. Kevin smiled bashfully and clutched at Nico's hand until she was gone. 

"It will be fine." Nico soothed when Kevin seemed antsy, tugging at the edge of the covers as he was ready to make a nest to soothe his anxiousness. Kevin huffed.

"I don't know if I can keep this up. I just for once want to be here without her nagging at me." He sighed, heavily sitting down on the edge of the bed. Nico sat down next to him, touching his hand.

"I will help you. It will be fine." He said. "Just a few days." He added soothingly. Kevin huffed.

"Why are you so nice to me?" He grumbled. "We never did anything but fight, and now suddenly you drop everything to help me?" He hissed. Nico sighed.

"I told you I think your aunt is a bitch, although she seems nice now. But Omegas should not be judged, and if this is the only way to keep you some peace, then I'm here to help. Even if we don't get along." He muttered. Kevin sighed and gently rubbed his cheek against Nico's shoulder in a silent thank you. Nico hummed appreciatively.

"Come on, better rest a little." He said. "I think we have a long weekend ahead of us."


	2. Continued cheating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably one more chapter to go, hope you enjoy!

Nico fell asleep soon after that, curled on his side facing Kevin. Kevin was surprised by how soft and at peace the Alpha looked when sleeping. He could not resist gentle running his fingers through Nico's hair for a moment, smiling as the German sighed contentedly, and then got up, quickly making his way downstairs to find his brother.

He found Luca playing outside with a football, his back towards him. Kevin smiled and walked closer, surprising the 10 year old by lifting him up and tickling him.

"Kev! Kev let go!" Luca squealed happily. Kevin set him down, chuckling lightly as Luca turned and hugged him.

"I missed you darling." Kevin said, pressing a kiss to Luca's head. Luca peeked up at him.

"Mama said your Alpha is here." He said curiously. Kevin hesitated but then nodded.

"He is taking a nap now." He answered. Luca pouted a little.

"Does that mean I get to see you less?" He mumbled. Kevin tutted.

"Of course not, you are still my number one." Kevin cooed. 

"Ah you must a Luca." Someone spoke up behind them. "Kevin told me a lot about you." They turned to see Nico walking over, the Alpha keeping a respectful distance from the pup. Luca peeked up at Kevin.

"This is Nico." Kevin answered. The Alpha stepped a little closer as Luca curiously turned his full attention to the tall German.

"You like soccer?" Nico asked, pointing at the football. Luca nodded eagerly.

"Kevin is no good though, so I have no one to play with." Luca commented. Kevin hummed in protest, but in all fairness he was no good at soccer. Nico smiled at Luca.

"You want to play a game with me?" He asked. Luca beamed and nodded eagerly. Kevin smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Go on, I need to make a phone call anyways. And afterwards I'll join yeah?" He said, making sure Luca was okay before stepping away.

He called Marcus, the Swede picking up after the second ring.

"Hey how are you doing? Do I need to hurt Nico?" he asked instantly, growling under his breath. Kevin chuckled.

"He is very kind to me actually." He soothed. "He even took Luca to play soccer." He added, rumbling contentedly. He heard Marcus chuckle.

"Watch out darling, you might actually want an Alpha." He said. Kevin sighed.

"No I don't, I just… he is very kind doing this for me. He deserves my respect." He decided. Marcus hummed, before muttering something to someone else.

"Oh Charles wants to talk to you, hang on." Marcus said. Kevin frowned, not sure what the Monégasque had to say.

"I wanted to say thank you for the advice on the Heat suppressants. These really are making me feel much better than the last ones I used." Charles muttered. "Really I'm in your debt. Call me if you need anything." He added. Kevin let out a soft noise at him.

"No problem pup, that's what Pack is for." He said kindly. Because there was no doubt what Charles, Marcus and him were. Pack. 

Kevin's conversation was abruptly ended when he heard a shrill cry. He looked up to see Luca had slipped on the wet grass and had fallen over. Kevin instantly hung up the phone and rushed over to his little brother in a panic.

Nico had already reached Luca, gently brushing tears off his cheeks and checking over the pup's palms and knees for injuries.

"Are you alright, little one?" Kevin asked when he reached them. Luca was still sniffling but nodded hesitantly.

"My knees hurt though." He muttered, pointing at the scrape on his left kneecap. Kevin tutted.

"I'll clean that for you, okay." he said softly, pressing a kiss to his brother's head. Nico hummed softly, turning around and patting his back.

"Come on, I'll carry you." He said kindly. Luca glanced at Kevin for approval but then crawled onto Nico's back, the Alpha easily lifting him. Luca seemed content enough to be in Nico's hold, and seeing the Alpha with his baby brother made Kevin's Omega instincts purr and curl happily. He found he had the sudden urge to scent Nico thoroughly again, to let the Alpha know he was grateful, but instead settled for squeezing Nico's arm momentarily. 

"Oh look at that!" Kevin's aunt squealed as they neared the house again. More guests had arrived and the front yard was rather crowded now. Kevin did not like the attention, or half of the people present, and drew closer to Nico. Luca wrinkled up his nose a little as their aunt made a show of pointing them out to everyone within a one meter distance from her. 

"She is annoying." Luca grumbled. Nico chuckled softly.

"A little." He agreed cheekily. Kevin winced when he spotted a familiar face in the crowd. William, an Alpha his aunt had tried to set him up with. Not that it had worked.

Nico noticed his tension after setting Luca on the floor, Kevin's mother whisking the little one off to clean his knee, and gently wrapped an arm around Kevin's shoulders. Kevin bared his teeth a little when William sauntered over, and turned to nuzzle Nico's shoulder to hide his expression.

"So you are the one who tamed him, huh?" William asked Nico. Nico raised an eyebrow, seeming unimpressed.

"He does not need taming. He is perfect." He said, voice dangerously low. Kevin peeked up at the Alpha in surprise. Either Nico was a very good actor, or he meant it. William scoffed.

"He barely listens to what you order him to do." He started. "I tried to handle him, since he is so well fit for pups, but he just wouldn't behave." He taunted. Kevin snarled and lashed out for the Alpha, but Nico held his waist.

"No need to upset yourself, my darling." Nico said. "If he dares to say one more word he won't walk out here alive." He said, glancing at William, who knew better than to fight and wandered away. Kevin was still trembling in anger, growling at William's retreating figure.

"Ssh, come on." Nico said, not touching him now but pointing inside. Kevin huffed and stormed in that direction, up the stairs and into their room. 

Kevin was relieved that Nico did not tell him to calm down, for it might have increased his anger.

"I'm going to hurt him." He growled. "I'm going to tear his head off and shove it up his ass." He threatened. Nico smiled, seeming amused.

"As much as I agree, it might not solve everything." He said. Kevin bared his teeth and growled.

"Want do you want me to do then?" He huffed. "Be nice and submissive? Crawl around on my knees to show what a good Omega I am?" He stomped his foot. Nico sighed.

"I'd be disappointed if you did. I think your independence is part of your charm." He said with a shrug. Kevin fell silent, eyes wide. Nico smiled.

"Knew that would work." He teased softly. "Now come here, you look like you need a hug." He added, opening his arms. Kevin bared his teeth again with a snarl, but moved into Nico's arms. An Alpha's scent could always calm an Omega down, and Kevin felt more than content in his arms. Nico rumbled softly and ran his nose along the crook of Kevin's neck.

"You smell wonderful." Nico said softly. Kevin let out a shaky breath and pulled away a little. Nico smiled gently at him, and brushed his hand against Kevin's chest.

"Better?" He asked softly. Kevin hummed and nodded, his cheeks turning red.

"Thanks Nico." He said softly. Nico winked.

"No problem."

~~~

They dined together with the closest family, which meant no William but still the continuous nagging of Kevin's aunt. Kevin sat in between Nico and Luca, both adults listening to Luca babbling away at them. Kevin was still touched by the way Nico and Luca got along, but it also hurt him. After this weekend, there would be no more Nico. And he knew Luca would be disappointed. 

"You aren't very touchy for a newly courting couple." His aunt remark during dessert. "Does he not please you, Nico? Does he not behave properly?" She questioned. Nico smiled.

"He pleases me just fine. I wouldn't ever want him to change." He reassured. "We just made a deal to be not too affectionate, as it might bother you." He added with a charming smile. His aunt huffed.

"Oh nonsense! Kiss him, show us you care!" She said, getting some grunts in agreements from some other aunts and uncles. Kevin's parents didn't speak up but seemed uncomfortable. Kevin took a few calming breaths.

"No." He growled. Nico didn't speak. "I'm getting sick of this." Kevin added more quietly. His aunt scoffed.

"Oh come on, a small kiss." She went on. Kevin snarled now, before roughly tugging Nico close and smashing their lips together for barely a second.

"I'm going to bed." He then announced, standing up. Nico stood up too.

"I'll come with you." He said. Luca ran after them too, even when his aunt protested. Kevin tried not to cry, but lifted Luca up to hug him close.

"Thank you little one." Kevin whispered when Luca nosed his shoulder in comfort the best he could. 

Kevin sat down on the edge of the bed, Luca still on his lap. Nico knelt down in front of him, a hand on Kevin's shoulders.

"I can take you home. If you want to leave." He said gently. Luca protested and held Kevin more tightly. Kevin let out a deep breath.

"No I want to stay." He said, nuzzling the side of Luca's head. "I'm just going to ignore her." He added. Nico hummed.

"Good." He said, getting up. "I'll take a quick shower okay?" He added, clearly wanting to give Luca and Kevin some space. Kevin smiled gratefully. He sat with Luca on his lap for quite some time, until the youngster was starting to fall asleep and Kevin felt calm again.

"Go get your pyjamas, Luca, you can,stay with us." Kevin promised. He wanted the pup close, and it would be a good buffer between him and Nico. Luca nodded and ran off quickly, while Kevin got changed into his pyjamas. 

Nico came back from the bathroom, dressed in loose gym shorts and a worn looking shirt. He smiled at Kevin.

"Luca is staying?" He asked. Kevin nodded.

"How did you know?" He asked curiously, crawling in under the covers.

"Intuition." Nico chuckled. "Now, can I sleep here or would you prefer me to find another place?" He asked. Kevin bit his lip.

"Stay." He whispered shyly. Nico smiled and slipped in under the covers too. 

Luca returned, carrying a teddy bear against his chest. Kevin smiled and let him crawl onto the bed, settling the young boy in between him and Nico. Luca yawned and snuggled into Kevin's side. 

"Sleep little pup." Nico told Luca softly, rubbing his back a little. Luca glanced over his shoulder.

"I like you." He muttered. "Too bad you're not Kevin's real Alpha." he added, before drifting into a sound sleep. Kevin gave Nico a wide eyed look.

"How did he…" he asked. Nico shrugged.

"He is a clever kid." He said fondly. Kevin sighed.

"I'm sorry about dragging you into all of this." He whispered. Nico smiled.

"I'm quite enjoying myself." He said softly. Kevin sighed and rolled his eyes.

"The only thing I didn't enjoy was you trying to break my teeth with that kiss." Nico said after a moment of silence. Kevin glared.

"You're annoying." He huffed. Nico scooted closer.

"Maybe." He agreed. "But, I do really want to kiss you." He said with a smile, leaning in more. Kevin's eyes widened. 

"N-no…" he said, but closed the gap between them anyways. Nico's lips were soft, and the Alpha's soft rumble seemed to resonate through Kevin's own body. When they parted, Kevin let out a helpless noise.

"Ssh, we'll talk tomorrow." Nico said softly. Kevin sighed but nodded, curling himself more securely around Luca.

"Goodnight." Nico said softly. Kevin swallowed thickly.

"Goodnight. _Alpha_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr; bwoahtastic


	3. The reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAnd that's another fic done!  
> Really loved writing this one, let me know what you think!

Kevin woke to two voices gently conversing nearby. He hummed and opened an eye. Luca was sitting cross legged on the bed, back turned to Kevin as he talked to Nico. The Alpha was still sprawled on the bed, seeming amused as he listened to what Luca was explaining to him. Kevin yawned and wrapped an arm around Luca, pulling him close and tickling his tummy.

“Are you annoying my Mate, hm?” he muttered. Luca huffed.

“You are not his Mate.” Luca huffed. “You’ve been pretending.” he added. Kevin had hoped Luca had already forgotten about it all, but it appeared the boy was still adamant about it.

“Why would you say that, Luca?” Kevin asked. Nico sighed.

“I already told him everything, Kevin. I hope you don’t mind.” he said. Kevin narrowed his eyes. 

“You what? Nico if my aunt finds out-” he said, paling a little. Luca turned and snuggled into Kevin’s chest.

“I won’t tell anyone, Kev. I don’t even like auntie.” he muttered. “And I like Nico so I want him to stay.” he added. Kevin sighed, looking at Nico over Luca’s head. Nico reached out and touched his hand.

“I’m sorry, but he found out all on his own. I just answered his questions.” Nico explained. Kevin sighed,

“It’s okay. I’m sure we can keep this up two more days without Luca spoiling it.” he said, but he had a rather uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

Two more days of Nico close to him didn’t seem too bad, but having to let Nico go after those two days… Kevin wasn’t sure if he could do that anymore.

And that scared him.

“I need to take a shower.” Kevin said. “And you, little one, need to go to mama.” he added, ruffling Luca’s hair. Luca pouted a little.

“But am comfy…” he muttered. Kevin smiled and pressed a kiss to Luca’s forehead.

“You know we need to go to the picnic in an hour.” he said. “And auntie doesn’t like it when people are late.” he added. Luca pouted. 

“Fine.” he mumbled. Nico smiled.

“We’ll make sure you sit with us, okay?” he soothed. Luca looked thoughtful for a moment but then nodded.

“Fine.” he said, crawling over Kevin and slipping off the bed. Kevin rolled over to press a kiss to Luca’s head, the younger boy pulling a face before walking away.

“He’s a funny pup.” Nico chuckled when he was gone. Kevin peeked up at him. He liked the fond smile playing on Nico’s lips. It made him look soft and gentle, so unlike the way the Alphas used to behave when he was around. Like this, Nico looked safe, like the perfect Alpha Mate. 

“I got to go.” Kevin said, cheeks flushing a deep red when he remembered the kiss of the night before. How every part of him had screamed at him to kiss the Alpha, to be close to him. He shouldn’t have given in to his instinct.

Nico seemed to notice his inner struggle and gently took his hand.

“What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?” he asked. Kevin swallowed thickly and shook his head.

“I’m fine. I need to take a shower.” he muttered again, getting up and heading to the bathroom. 

When he came out from under the shower, he only felt more uncomfortable. The shower had washed Nico’s scent off of him, and without it, Kevin felt empty inside. Nico wasn’t in the bedroom anymore, which meant Kevin could not ask for a light scenting. He made sure his discomfort wasn’t showing on his face when he headed back down into the house, where the preparation for the picnic were in full swing. 

“Kevin, go help the other Omegas in the kitchen.” Kevin’s aunt said when Kevin moved over to help carry some chairs. Kevin set his jaw but did not speak, not even when he felt Nico’s eyes on him. 

“Fine.” he snapped at his aunt, stomping to the kitchen. He hated the presumption that Omegas weren’t strong, that all he was good for was preparing food and taking care of children. He was a F1 driver, and a good one too. He didn’t let his Omega status hold him back in regards to his career, so why did he let it hold him back in his personal life?

“Kevin…” Nico popped up behind him as Kevin was aggressively cutting slices of bread. 

“Not now.” Kevin growled in return, his anger overruling his instincts to curl close to Nico, to let the Alpha soothe him. Nico placed a hand on his shoulder, for just a moment, and then started helping him with the bread.

“Oh the kitchen is no place for an Alpha.” Kevin’s aunt said immediately. “Please, come sit at the bar with the other Alphas.” she urged. Nico frowned.

“I’d much rather stay and help.” he said, glancing at Kevin with a worried look on his face. Kevin’s aunt tutted.

“It’s Kevin’s duty here to help. He needs to leave you to rest. That’s what a good Omega Mate would do.” she said firmly. 

“Nico is not my Mate!” Kevin exclaimed, slamming the knife down. He hissed as his fingertips slid over the sharp edge. Nico reached for him.

“Don’t touch me.” Kevin hissed. Kevin’s aunt watched with wide eyes.

“You are sleeping with a random Alpha? Pretending to be Mated?” she said slowly. Kevin huffed. 

“You’d never let me live it down. That I don’t have an Alpha, that I would never be a good Mate. Well you’re right. No one wants me, I’ll never find a Mate.” he hissed, tears filling with unshed tears. His aunt opened her mouth to speak, but Kevin wouldn’t hear it anymore. He stormed out of the house and into the large garden. He heard Luca calling after him, but his mum must have stopped him, for the young pup did not reach him.

Kevin ran through the gardens, eventually coming to a halt at the large fish pond. Kevin remembered always coming here when his parents took him out to see his aunt. Normally, he would be happy and carefree as he ran around the water’s edge, but this time, Kevin cried.

He cried because he felt alone, because he believed his aunt was right. He’d never find a Mate to love him. And then there was Nico, who had been more kind to him than any other Alpha had. But it was confusing, no matter how calming it was as well. Kevin found himself wanting to stay with Nico, wanting to curl up with the Alpha at night. 

But that was never going to happen. Nico had done him a favour with coming to this weekend, but Kevin could not expect anything more. Yet seeing Nico with Luca, and feeling the way Nico cared for him, it made him want more.

Kevin was unsure how long he sat at the pond before a gentle rumble distracted him from his thoughts. Nico smiled awkwardly as he headed over, sitting down next to the Dane but keeping an appropriate distance from him. Kevin shivered lightly but ignored him. Nico noticed and took off his coat, wrapping it around Kevin’s shoulders.

“She is right.” Kevin whispered. “She was right all along. No Alpha will ever want me.” he closed his eyes. Nico reached for him, but Kevin shied away from his touch.

“I think you should go.” Kevin said, waiting for Nico to get up.

“No.” Nico answered. “I’m not leaving.” Kevin looked up at him now, instinctively letting out a soft noise at the determined look on Nico’s face. Kevin bared his teeth.

“I want you to go.” he hissed. Nico raised an eyebrow.

“No you don’t.” he said. “You want me to stay.” he added, shrugging. Kevin got up, dropping Nico’s coat.

“Go.” he hissed. Nico got up too, towering over Kevin as always, but did not move. He shook his head.

“I’m not leaving you.” he said firmly, but made no movement to dominate the Omega. Kevin growled.

“Go!” he yelled, shoving Nico’s chest. Nico stayed put, eying the Omega intently. Kevin growled louder, snarling and hitting at the Alpha. Nico caught his wrists.

“Don’t deny yourself this.” he whispered urgently. Kevin hissed. 

“I won’t be any good for you.” he said shakily. “I won’t be a good Omega…” he added. Nico chuckled.

“I don’t need a good Omega. I need you.” he whispered. Kevin shook his head.

“Please Nico….” Kevin begged. Nico shushed him gently, pulling him into a tight hug,

“I want you.” he said. “You are perfect to me.” he said firmly, pressing a kiss to Kevin’s temple. Kevin cried again, sobbing into Nico’s shoulder. Nico just held him, pressing kisses to Kevin’s cheek and neck. 

“You are perfect, my beautiful Mate.” Nico whispered. Kevin looked up, drying his eyes on the edge of his sleeves. Nico smiled, placing a hand on Kevin’s cheek. Kevin sniffled.

“If this is just a joke I’ll cut your balls off.” he whispered. Nico chuckled.

“I thought you wanted to _suck_ my balls, honey.” he purred. Kevin puffed out a laugh, and leaned in, hesitantly brushing his lips over Nico’s. Nico smiled happily against his mouth, arms curling around him to keep him close. Kevin parted his lips readily, letting out a soft whimper as Nico licked into his mouth.

“Scent me.” Kevin whispered, pulling away just enough to speak. Nico smiled, instantly leaning in to brush his nose over Kevin’s neck and shoulder.

“We better go to the car soon.” Nico muttered against his skin. Kevin hummed in confusion, nosing Nico’s cheek.

“Car?” he mumbled. Nico smiled.

“Your parents and Luca are leaving. They asked if we wanted to come too.” he said. Kevin sighed.

“Some real family time.” he said. Nico smiled.

“Exactly. Do you want me there too?” he asked. Kevin let out a soft noise.

“Of course.” he whispered. “And Luca would like you there too.” he added. Nico grinned.

“Speaking of the pup, let’s go find him. He was very concerned about you.”

Luca came rushing over the instant he spotted him, jumping into Kevin’s arms.

“Are you okay?” he muttered, snuggling into Kevin. Kevin smiled and nodded.

“I’m alright darling.” he said softly. Luca curiously glanced at Nico.

“Did you tell him you fancy him?” he asked not so subtly. Nico smiled and nodded.

“Yes. And he likes me too.” he answered in a similar loud whisper. Luca’s eyes widened.

“So you’re staying?” he asked. Nico nodded, giving Kevin a gentle, loving look.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
